(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image forming apparatus, a non-transitory computer readable medium storing an image processing program, and an image processing method.
(ii) Related Art
An image forming apparatus which has a browser function in addition to a print function of forming an image on an image recording medium and a scanner function of reading an image formed on a document is known. Such an image forming apparatus displays a hyper text markup language (HTML) form acquired from a web server using a browser function and receives various services provided from a web server using a distributed application.
In the scan data uploading service, an instruction to execute scanning of a document image is input into the HTML form displayed on a browser, scan data is generated based on this instruction, and then a transmission file is created based on the scan data. After that, an upload instruction (submit instruction) is input into the HTML form, whereby the transmission file is uploaded to the web server.
However, when there are a number of documents to be uploaded, a long period of time is required before the scan data is generated after the scanning function is executed. Moreover, since a compression process or the like is performed on the scan data when a transmission file is created, another period of time is required before the scan data can be uploaded. Moreover, in the HTML form, unless the upload instruction is input in a state where uploading of input data is possible, it is not possible to upload the input data to the web server. For example, if an upload instruction is input when scan data is still being generated, only data which can be transmitted at that point in time is transmitted. As a result, incomplete scan data which is not the whole part of the scan data is uploaded to the web server. In order to prevent the uploading of such incomplete scan data, the upload instruction may be disabled until generation of scan data and creation of a transmission file are completed.
Moreover, when the upload instruction is input after the elapse of a period of time sufficient for completing the generation of scan data and the creation of a transmission file, the scan data is uploaded to the web server.
However, the image forming apparatus performs a reset operation of returning to an initial state after power-on when a preset period has elapsed. Thus, in the image forming apparatus, when the scan data is left without inputting the upload instruction, the scan data may be deleted with the reset operation of the image forming apparatus.